This invention relates to joystick control of a display cursor, and more particularly, to a system in which a joystick controls direction and velocity of the movement of a display cursor.
This invention further relates to co-pending U.S. Patent Applications, Ser. Nos. 785,006; 785,144; and, 785,145, each being filed of even date with and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
In prior art systems, such as those utilized in video game systems and the like, a joystick is utilized to control the position of a cursor on a display device such as a video cathode-ray tube display. Thus, movement of the joystick to a particular set of X-Y co-ordinates moves the cursor to a corresponding set of co-ordinates on the display screen.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved system in which a joystick is utilized to position a cursor on a display device.
It is another object of the invention to provide a system in which the direction of movement of a cursor to a desired position on a display device is joystick controllable.
A further object of the invention is to provide a system in which the velocity of movement of a cursor to a desired position on a display device is joystick controllable.